That Week
by Col. Richard Baker
Summary: When 6 18 year olds set off to a island in the south pacific with a couple hundred men from the U.S., Australia, and New Guinea, they attack a communist filled island in order to bring the tyrannical government down.
1. Prolague

**A/N This may sound weird because this was a dream when it came to me but it w****as just so epic i had to write about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Week<strong>

**By: Col. Richard Baker**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Year 2015, Earthquake shakes Earth. California in two pieces. Pacific island shaken, new island formed of the coast of Papua New Guinea and taken over by communist Vietnam. This island is yet to be named. Said to be a rich land source good for agriculture and industry. Six 18 year olds set off for an island west of the island with 241 jobless and homeless men stating that their reasons "were for good causes".**

**2016, February, The teens that set off from america have 200 men from Australia and 109 me from New Guinea that are homeless and jobless also. They are camped on the island and have an Airfield their and many WWII airplanes. "They are being given a chance to do something good they stated". They have yet to give their full pupose their though.**

**March, 2016, The men on that island off New Guinea are now participating in military operations andusing WWII weponry they stated "we will take those commies out. They disgust us and we will put an end to communism". They are planning something and the new Topinchowan government is fully prepared to retaliate.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Men

Chapter 1: The Men

March 15, 2016

* * *

><p>" I am Colonel Richard Baker. I will be commander of the First Infantry Division." I said as I briefed my men. "The second Infantry will be led by Colonel Micheal Norris. First Platoon of the First Infantry will be led by Leuitenant (Lt.) Caleb Curtis nad second platoon will be led by Lt. Alverez Sagastegui. First platoon of the second Infantry will be led by Lt. Mark Alexander and second platoon will be led by Lt. Andres Garcia. Any Questions?" A soldier rose his hand. "Yes" I said. "Sir What are we going to be traing for?" he asked. "We want you guys familiar with the gear and want you to survive your first engagement, not die first step off the boat. Does that answer you question?" I said. " Yes sir, thank you, sir." he said. "anyone else have a question." No one raised their hand. "Ok get some sack time, we start the hard stuff tomorrow." I walked away hoping they would follow orders properly. I walked to the platoon leader's tents. "Alverez, Caleb, you train your men hard and don't let them slack. I want them to be ready for the air raid on March 31st alright." I told them. " Don't worry will, we'll handle it." Caleb said. " I hope so, well get some rest, you'll need it." I replied. " Will do" Alverez said. I went to bed hoping that all this was worth it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Air Superiority

Chapter 2: Air Superiority

March 31, 2016

* * *

><p>VROOM! I walk down the airfield hearing tons of planes ready to be flown. The clear blue ocean in sight and the radient orange sun reflecting off of it. The sweet smell of gasoline and diesel gives me a feeling of "work time". As I walked around the airfield, I could hear the platoon sergants barking orders like "Don't fly too low or you might be meeting god sooner than you expected". How true that was. I went up to alverez. "You have five minutes to get your platoon in your planes!" I told him. "Got ya Richard, see ya up in the air!" he responded. I ran over to Caleb as he was helping a Private (Pvt.) ino a plane. " Come on, lets get fist platoon on the move!" I told him. "I'm headed to my plane now, see ya in the air!" he said. "See ya in the air!" I yelled. I ran to my plane. I looked at it, its nice Flecktarn camo paint job, our flag on the side. I hopped in thinking that "this is what a P-40C is supposed to look like". I put my oxygen mask on and closed thehatch. I started the engine andthe putter-putter sound showed that it was a classic. I pushed in the throttle and my plane started rolling. "Alpha squdron leader is rolling" I said over the radio. " Alpha 1, 2, and 3 in air, we are a go Colonel." They all reported. I was finally lifting off the airfield. "Alpha leader in air, we are a go for the air assault." I said. "Roger!" they all called back. Everyone was in the air, each plane had 2 bombs we were to ue against their air battery. We got into a "t" formation and prepared to make our descent. I looked out the right side of my window. There it was, Topinchow. It was our objective. The "n" shaped island was easily noticed because of its large grey mountains at the curve and its bay had two side by side dark blue circles. "Alright begin your...", I saw something coming towards us. They looed like black ! The guy in the front exploded and someone shouted over the radio "ENEMY FIGHTERS!". I didn't even have time to think before we all spread out and began engaging the enemy. I took out two enemies, sagastegui took out one and damaged another, while caleb took out three. I saw something coming in fast. "Advanced fighters" caleb said. Just then I heard <em>pitter-patter<em> on my plane and then BOOM! the fin on my plane flew off. Then my whole tail. My plane dove straight down and spinning left. I quickly opened the hatch and jumped out. _one-onethousand, two-onethousend_, I deployed my parachute. As I floated down, I watched my plane crash into the water. BOOM! Why did it blow up. I landed and buried my parachute in the sand. I looked out into the water and I saw a bunch of mines surrounding this peninsula and gaurding the entrance to the bay. I looked over and saw that the other peninsula had yet to be mined. I new we would have to invade there and there only. I saw a shdow behind me in the sand. I pulled ou my knife, turned around and held the guy with my knife up to his throat. "Friendly! Friendly!" He shouted, scared to death. "Be quiet" I told him. He was a private from our division who had also crashed because of that advanced fighter. He showed me that there was two inch circumfrence electric fencing in a pair of three and five. He grabbed hold of the three and it immedietly shocked him. It was impossible for him to let go, the way he was holding it made it that way. He was making many jerking and Epileptic movements. I turned and looked away, I couldn;t watch. While I was turned around, I saw something red in the sand. I dug it up and it tured out to be a pair of wire cutters. I walked over to the fence and cut him out of it. I buried him and grabbed a stick that lay beyond in the forest and stuck it over the burial site. I then proceaded towards the air field. It was easy getting through the village, but after that there was a lot of military traffic. I did sneak onto the airfield though. I saw a freshely painted plane and hopped in it after throwing paint over the enemy flag. I flew it intothe air and saw the Second's Advanced fighters in the air. I landed safely on our aifield. I ran over to our platoon leaders. "Get the second down here and send up our bombers, we need t start loading our equipment onto the aussalt boats. We start our invasion on April 2nd." I told them. We would be invading a tough, well dug-in enemy. We had to be ready.


End file.
